godsdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkelgin
Inkelgins are beings made of Exotic matter. There are a variety of differences between Humans and Inkelgins, the most noticeable is their biology. Their skeletal structure is that of a humans, but their organs are of an inhuman class. Their hearts are centered in their chest, they have three genders, and their lungs are capable of extracting oxygen from water, allowing them to breath underwater. Their blood is a velvet purple. Inkelgins have a variety of abilities. The most common is their ability to change genders. All Inkelgins can change into any of their three genders, allowing them to be with whoever they want. Few Inkelgins have psychic abilities ranging from telepathy, telekinesis,and teleportation. A special breed of Inkelgins called Revoons have vocal cords that create sounds that can be extremely destructive, capable of destroying buildings and leveling forests at full capacity. Anyone who hears these special voices will die. Revoons can control these voices at will, but takes massive training. The planet Shaetoe is unlike any known world. Unlike the spherical planets of Skytra and Earth, Shaetoe is a collection of massive floating around in a magnetic field the size of Jupiter, with long rivers of water flowing around the fields range. The stones range from the size of houses to mountains, and despite their metal cores, are capable of sustaining plant life. Because of it's structure, animal life is scarce. Small insects and crustaceans such as snails and crabs are very in very high population, and can be found in many of the stones. Small aquatic creatures like fish and eels can be found in the rivers. Celestial beasts are the only massive animals in the planet. Inkelgin economy is very different from any other. They whole of their planet is consisting of only 9 cities, each city on the back of a colossal animal known as a Celestial Beast. # There is the City of Rai, which sits on the back of the massive whale Rai. 2. There is the City of Mak, Which sits on the back of the massive turtle Mak. 3, There is the City of Roe, which sits on the back of the massive snake Roe. 4. The City of Jav rests on the back of the colossal manta ray Jav. 5. The City of Wom rests on the back of the massive toad Wom. 6. The City of Lok sits on the back of the massive dragonfly Lok. 7. The city of Mar sits on the back of the missive salamander Mar. 8. The city of Sai sits on the back of the massive slug Sai. 9. The city of Wys sits on the back of the massive shark Wys. The Celestial beings drift around the planet, feeding off the energy given off by the core of the Planet. The core is called The Soul of Shaetoe, a sentient entity that gives life to the Celestial beasts and created the Inkelgins. The Inkelgins don't exactly worship it, and see it more as an all-father than a god.Their relationship is more symbiotic than most. The Inkelgins use the energy given off by the Soul to adjust to new gravities and strengths, and the core feeds off the positive energy given by the Inkelgins. Because of this, Shaetoe does not face much war between the inhabitants Inkelgin culture is peculiar. They're government is purely theocracy, and the inhabitants are nomadic in nature. Because of their friendly nature, Inkelgins rarely quarrel. They simply drift amongst the stones, greeting newcomers with a friendly smile. But because of their exotic matter bodies, they tend to get a little rebellious to new authorities. If outsiders from other worlds come to conquer, the entire planet would rebel and attack with ferocity equal to a Skytrans. The rebellious nature often makes them an unreliable friend in a pinch, but their acceptance to anomalies or irregularities makes them trusting allies in the long run.